Patches
Summary info on World of Warcraft game patches. Additional info: * For information on upcoming, yet-to-be-released patches, see Coming Soon or the News. * For official Blizzard descriptions of types of patches, see Patch FAQ. * For articles related to patches, see Patches category. * For mirrors on all the latest patches check out the Patch mirrors page. Also see: * Previous Patches page for links to official release notes from patch 1.2 on up. * Currently Under Development = Patch 1.10 = See Patch 1.10 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: Coming Soon *Interface .toc version: = Patch 1.9 = See Patch 1.9 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: January 2006 *Interface .toc version: 10900 Change highlights: *Instances: The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj **The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (outdoor 20-player instance) **The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (indoor 40-player instance) * New Tier2 Epic Armor Models * Linked Auction Houses * Multiple Battlegrounds Queues * Raid Dungeons Timers (Forum Post) * Timbermaw Hold Quests Revamp * Paladin Talent Revamp **New, 15-minute raid versions of blessings, and the ability to bless all members of a certain class with one click *Shard Bags - Confirmed in the 0.9 patch notes * Food Buffs no longer stack = Patch 1.8 = See Patch 1.8 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 10 October 2005 *Interface .toc version: 1800 Change highlights: * Silithus - Totally revamped zone for level 60 solo players and 5-man parties. * Four Dragons - The four corrupted dragons from the Emerald Dream * Druid Talent update Patch 1.8.1 See Patch 1.8.1 (Release Notes) for details *Released: xx-xx-2005 Change highlights: * Battlegrounds ** Certain geometry exploits in Arathi Basin have been fixed. * Items ** The tooltip on the Lightforged Blade has been updated to correctly show its minimum level requirement of 47 and its Bind on Acquire status. * User Interface ** Fonts should once again display properly. ** Fixed bug preventing UI scripting error messages from wrapping. ** Fixed per-character saved variables for non-English character names. Patch 1.8.2 See Patch 1.8.2 (Release Notes) for details *Released xx-xx-2005 This patch has only been rolled out in Europe (because of a bug in the German client). Change highlights: * Fixed a crash with loot-roll messages. Patch 1.8.3 See Patch 1.8.3 (Release Notes) for details *Released xx-xx-2005 Change highlights: * Blizzard Launcher * The AddOn button should now properly show on the character selection screen for players using custom interfaces. Patch 1.8.4 See Patch 1.8.4 (Release Notes) for details *Released xx December 2005 Change highlights: * Minimum battleground time for Mark of Honor received by losers. (10 min) * Feast of Winter Veil preparations. * Bug fixes. * Patch 1.9 preparations. = Patch 1.7 = See Patch 1.7 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 13 September 2005 *Interface: 1700 Change highlights: * Zul'Gurub (new 20-player raid instance) * Arathi Basin (15-player resource battleground instance) * Hunter Talents * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * New Mid-to-High-Level Raid Area * High-Level Items Patch 1.7.1 See Patch 1.7.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released 22 September 2005 Change highlights: * Altered geometry in Arathi Basin to prevent a possible exploit. = Patch 1.6 = See Patch 1.6 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 12 July 2005 *Interface: 1600 Patch 1.6.1 See Patch 1.6.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 02 August 2005 Change highlights: = Patch 1.5 = See Patch 1.5 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: June 2005 *Interface: 1500 Patch 1.5 includes v1.5.0 (June 7, 2005) and v1.5.1 (June 14, 2005). Change highlights: *Battlegrounds are introduced: **Alterac Valley **Warsong Gulch *All members of both the Horde and Alliance are reporting low stockpiles of various textile resources! Donations of cloth are now being accepted in the following locations: Darnassus, Stormwind, and Ironforge for the Alliance; Orgrimmar, Undercity, and Thunder Bluff for the Horde. Seek out an official Cloth Quartermaster for more information. Patch 1.5.1 See Bug Fix Patch 1.5.1 Released for details. * Released xx-xx 2005 Change highlights: * Fixed an assertion that was preventing Mac clients from playing in the battlegrounds and causing a memory leak on PCs when they did. * Improved error reporting to give more useful information to development. = Patch 1.4 = See Patch 1.4 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: April 2005 *Interface: 1300 Patch 1.4.1 See Patch 1.4.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: xx-xx 2005 Patch 1.4.2 See Patch 1.4.2 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: May 2005 Change highlights: * Minor patch has been released to address a crash issue in 1.4.1. = Patch 1.3 = See Patch 1.3 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: xx-xx xxxx Change highlights: *Meeting Stones *Dire Maul *Azuregos *Lord Kazzak Patch 1.3.1 See Patch 1.3.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: xx-xx xxxx Change highlights: *We have fixed a crash bug that would happen infrequently when teleporting. *We have fixed a UI error that could occur in certain zones. = Patch 1.2 = See Patch 1.2 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 18 December 2004 Change highlights: ** Maraudon is introduced: ** Gurubashi Arena Event ** Toggle able Cloak / Helm Graphics ** The first Feast of Great-Winter Event Patch 1.2.1 See Patch 1.2.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 21 December 2004 Change highlights: *Rolling for items in the French and German will now work properly. *Resolved an issue with looting in click to move mode that could cause crashes. *Performance issues occurring with certain CPUs have been resolved. Patch 1.2.2 See Patch 1.2.2 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: xx December 2004 Patch 1.2.3 See Patch 1.2.3 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 15 February 2004 Change highlights: *This is a minor patch to address localization issues discovered Patch 1.2.4 See Patch 1.2.4 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 22 February 2005 = Patch 1.1 = See Patch 1.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 07 November 2004 This is the CD release version. Patch 1.1.1 See Patch 1.1.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 17 November 2004 Patch 1.1.2 See Patch 1.1.2 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 06 December 2004 Category:Coming Soon Category:Game Terms Patches